Touch
by HarleighQuinn
Summary: It started with a single touch... It's in progress, please R&R Rated M for now!


A/N: So this was a story that I've been working on, I'm posting this chapter just as a test to see what everyone thinks if you guys like it I'll continue it. Also, just in case anyone is asking where I've been! I had a lot of pregnancy scares with my final child and thankfully on April 18th, 2014 she made her grand arrival and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying every single moment of having a baby in the house again. I just love it. 3 And since I'll be on maternity leave for the next six weeks there will be tons of story updates.

ALSO: This story contains a lot of O.C.s so if you don't like them I suggest exiting now, I'm not fond of using them myself but they felt appropriate for this story. If you recognize the characters I actually "adopted" them from my friend TwilightShepherd who originally wrote an awesome story but got so much hate on it that she took it down when she retired from writing. :c I've just altered a little here and there. Thanks loves!

"Touch."

–

Looking out the window at the oncoming storm clouds, twenty-two year old Hinata Hyuga couldn't help but look forward to the rain and thunder. Her days in the village had grown dull, she was on hospital duty so Tsunade had cleared her of all her missions, not that Hinata minded working at the hospital, she just wished she could be on missions with her team again. The hospital was eerily quiet today, most of the patients were either napping, eating or quietly entertaining themselves in their rooms.

Hinata was sitting at the nurse's station sorting files, sighing she closed a folder that she had been reading through and put it on it's respected shelf. Rain started pelting the windows gently at first and eventually gave way to an all out downpour, leaning back in her seat her lavender eyes watched with interest, the heat in the village had been complete torture the past few weeks, many villagers had been in and out of the hospital with dehydration. The rain was a relief.

A light flashed on the nursing station counter alerting Hinata that a patient needed assistance, standing up and looking out the window again at the foggy and wet terrain the Hyuga heiress couldn't help but feel lonely, all her friends were gone away on missions and she was stuck here taking care of patients – not that she minded it of course – but she was dying to just be able to _travel_ with Shino and Kiba again.

After helping her patient she slipped quietly out of his room and made her way back to the quiet and desolate station, she frowned as she sat down. Her week had consisted of this large white, sterile cubicle, feeling bored she got up and started wondering around the hall trying to think of what to do. Tsunade had assigned her here so that Sakura could join Naruto and Kakashi on yet another attempt to bring back the stubborn Uchiha, Hinata frowned. She would go above and beyond to bring back Shino or Kiba had they ever gone that far.

But would she attempt even after one of them attempted to kill her like Sasuke had Sakura? Shaking her head Hinata let her shoulders drop in defeat, she would do it. Stopping to stare out of one of the large windows in the waiting room she observed the scenery outside, the rain was still falling heavily and everything looked wet and droopy from the rain's vicious attacks. Rain droplets ran down the window in dizzy little patterns, following one with her finger she glanced back out at the scenery. It all seemed so peaceful and calm out there. How she ached to walk through the woods, to be able to hear the sound of the trees blowing gently in the wind, the thunder rumbling high in the sky and an occasional flash of lightening to light her path. Storms contented her.

"Oh, Hinata-san!" A cheerful voice said behind her, turning the Hyuga heiress was greeted by one of her fellow nurses.

"Umi-san, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked curiously, the brunette in front of her shrugged and lifted a stack of files she was holding.

"I offered to come in and help, it seems pretty dead in here though..." The brunette trailed off, Umi Tsubaki was a good friend of Hinata's from the hospital, a very patient girl that was well reserved, she had originally been from Suna but once Tsunade had heard of her amazing medical abilities had requested her to work in Konoha, Gaara had been hesitant at first about it but eventually caved and agreed, sometimes the brunette would take vacations to visit her family and friends in Suna. Hinata had wondered if the redheaded Kazekage was sweet on the brunette girl.

"Y-yeah, it's been quiet around here today." The two girls exchanged a shy glance at each other, Hinata noticed Umi's attire and couldn't help but chuckle, instead of her usual black shorts and tank top with an off the shoulder net top the girl usual donned, she was dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants with just a simple plain black tank top. Frowning slightly the Hyuga tried to remember if she had seen the girl dressed like this before, coming up blank she shook her head slightly. Umi cocked one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at the blue haired girl.

"Well, if you're bored I have about twenty seven files to go through and I don't feel like doing it alone." Umi said with a hint of humor in her voice, Hinata chuckled as the two of them made their way to the nurses station. Thunder rumbled loudly now and lightening flashed angrily, Hinata would occasionally look up at the weather and then back down to help her dark haired friend finish sorting.

The silence of the hospital was soon disrupted as the doors burst open and a frantic Tsunade rushed in panting.

"I need you two immediately, don't worry about the patients here, Shizune will take over." The older woman said urgently, the two younger girls shared a glance before nodding and following Tsunade down the corridor to the stairs where they jogged to keep up.

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong?" Umi asked as they turned around the corner.

"Naruto got him!" Tsunade said, the other two girls glanced at each other. "They found him just outside the wind country..."

Hinata felt her blood run cold at the sight before them when the doors opened, Sakura was sitting in a chair shaking frantically covered in blood. Naruto laid on a stretcher while three medics worked on him and finally her eyes landed on the other figure, Sasuke was laying still on a stretcher, one arm hung off the side and blood ran down it before dripping to the floor, Hinata shuddered. She could almost _hear _it over the sounds of everything else.

"Umi, heal Sakura while Hinata and I get started on the Uchiha." Tsunade barked her orders, the Hyuga heiress nodded her head as Umi pulled her long brunette hair into a high ponytail, she glanced at Hinata through her side bangs before she approached the pinkette while Hinata rushed to the dark haired man's side.

"Sakura-chan?" Umi asked sweetly as she approached the pinkette, the other girl's emerald eyes shot up to look at the other girl frantically, recognizing a familiar face she threw her arms around Umi and broke down.

"T-there's so much blood..." Sakura sobbed, Umi gently removed the other girls arms and sat her down on the chair.

"Sh, let me look at you." Umi said comfortingly as she set to work on healing the other girl.

"They just... I've never seen them like that..." Sakura said as she looked solemnly at the two figures laying on the stretchers, the medics were finishing up with Naruto and had moved to help Tsunade with Sasuke, Hinata had stepped back away from the Uchiha to let Tsunade work on the more damaged part of his body, the dark haired heiress looked down at the relaxed face of the unconcious Uchiha. Brushing away his bangs, Hinata couldn't ignore the sensation of feeling his skin beneath her touch fingers, almost like a burning...

"Sakura-san?" Umi asked calmly, the pinkette glanced in her direction before shifting back to the figures on the stretchers. "I need to take you to another room to finish."

Nodding numbly the pinkette stood up and let the other girl lead her out, throwing a glance over her should she couldn't miss the troubled frown on Tsunade's face as she looked between the two boys.

–

Tsunade sighed in relief, two hours later both boys appeared to both be stable enough to be moved to private rooms. Sasuke was to be put in a room with at least four ANBU guards on the inside and two on the outside guarding his room, everyone that went in and out had to have permission. Naruto had been worse than the Uchiha, but because of the chakra from the Nine-tails he was able to begin healing at a faster rate. Sakura had been shaken up by the experience, Tsunade had allowed her to stay the night in the hospital where the pinkette had sought solitude in her room away from the world.

Standing at the window looking into the Uchiha's room, Tsunade couldn't help but frown at the young man. Naruto had succeeded in finally bringing him back, but that wasn't the worst of it. Once he was healed he would be forced to go to trial, rubbing her forehead tiredly she motioned for the ANBU to pull the blinds down so that the Uchiha brat had his privacy.

Passing the nurse's station she stopped to talk to Umi and Hinata who were sitting quietly busying themselves with paperwork.

"You two are free to go, they're both stable enough. I have some of my best medics taking care of both of them. Thank you both for being here..." Tsunade said tiredly, Umi nodded standing and bowing to the both of them before she departed, Hinata sat as still as a mouse. Nearly three hours ago this place had been quiet and nearly desolate and now ANBU were around every corner.

On her way out Hinata couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations that drifted around her.

"I heard that the Uchiha nearly killed Naruto." One civilian said to another as Hinata passed them on the street, turning her head slightly to hear their conversation.

"My son was one of the medics." An old lady replied with a nod, the air was thick with humidity and a few stray water droplets fell from the sky splashing Hinata on the face as she kept walking. She placed her hand over her heart and let out a shaky breath, the sight of Team Seven was one that would haunt her for the rest of the night. She approached her apartment and stepped inside, letting her jacket slide off she sat down against the oak door and let a soft whimper escape her.

Wiping away stray tears she tried rubbing away the image of Naruto and Sasuke. The sound of Sasuke's blood dripping on the floor echoed loudly in her ears, a chill ran down her spine and she let out a shaky breath. Covering her face with her hands she started sobbing. She was scared, scared of what though? They were both going to be okay, Tsunade had said so herself.

Of course, Hinata was scared of what was going to come, she knew that the future held something that would change the course of things forever. Pulling her hands away from her face, Hinata stared at her fingers.

When she had touched Sasuke, she had felt it. Immediately after touching him, she had felt a wave of something... maternal? It had washed over her so quickly that she had quickly removed her hand, thinking back on it now Hinata couldn't remember a time when she felt that way about someone. Almost like she had to protect him, but from what?

"A single touch..." She whispered into the dark of her apartment. "I have to p-protect him!"

–

A/N: Sooooooooo. What do you guys think? Yes, no, maybe? I'm really nervous about this story for some reason. Don't hate me too much... Please R&R and leave a lot of input! It'd be nice to know what you guys think of the OC, the scenes, etc. Thanks for reading! ~ HQ


End file.
